


Драконолог

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Автор пока писал это, думал про ЛоГГ





	Драконолог

Маленькие воспоминания, заслоняющие настоящее. Для того чтобы было не так тоскливо в подтекающей палатке. Чтобы вспомнить - зачем и почему оказался здесь. "Бойтесь, мечты сбываются". И они сбылись. Уже разбит лагерь. Завтра, уже завтра он пойдет осматриваться и уточнять план исследования, а пока - можно расслабиться, вытянуть ноги и вспомнить.  
Та самая книжка из папиной библиотеки. Та, которая сначала казалась просто книжкой с картинками, потом книгой сказок, а потом - просто красиво оформленной научной работой. Огромная, в половину него, и такая же тяжелая. Он залезал с ногами на подоконник перед сном и читал. Или рассматривал рисунки, привычно повторяя пальцами контур. Потом приходила гувернантка и отправляла спать. Всегда послушно соглашался, только потому, что потом можно было выбраться, и снова читать уже в свете уличного фонаря. Фроссе всегда приходила еще раз. Неумолимая, как скала. На нее не действовали грозные взгляды, и приходилось идти спать.  
Позже, много позже они говорили с отцом. Тот хотел, чтобы мальчик занимался космосом. Ведь с самого детства у него в комнате висела карта звездного неба, и покупались пижамы с планетами и космическими кораблями. Но Пауль был тверд. Итогом - поступление, институт - несколько лет, фактически прожитых в библиотеке. Но это было просто. Даже полевая практика оказалась простой. Сложнее всего было найти того, кто оплатит поездку. И он нашел. Не сразу, не быстро, но теперь он ворочается в палатке и не может заснуть, то ли от предвкушения, то ли от страха, что это только миф, то ли от жужжания гнуса, пытающегося прорваться за москитную сетку.

***  
Это можно было считать неудачей.  
Следы, которые оспорит любой. Ему казалось, что видел что-то, но заснять не удалось. Никаких фактических подтверждений. Проводники отказывались сопровождать группу дальше, и скоро придется сворачивать лагерь и возвращаться. Да еще и на стоянку повадился гость. Какое-то животное периодически потрошило его личные вещи, уделяя особое внимание запасам еды.  
В эту ночь специально не ложился, пытаясь выследить неведомого гостя. Сидел, замерев, и ждал. Животное пролезло под краем палатки и уверенно направилось к сумке с едой. Маленькое, оно двигалось с истинно кошачьей грацией. Да и судя по тому, что он мог рассмотреть, было скорее кошкой, если бы не кожистые крылья, которыми существо встряхивало, когда вяленое мясо оказывало особенно упорное сопротивление. Наглый гость даже не подумал утащить добычу с собой, а пытался расправиться с ней на месте.  
\- Ты кто? - сказал он шепотом, боясь спугнуть, но, не удержавшись от вопроса.  
Существо насторожилось и прядануло ушами.  
"Я", - прозвучало у него в голове.  
Пауль замер, не поверив. И все-таки рискнул зажечь неяркий свет. Ему показалось, что существо простит ему такую вольность.  
Желтые глаза блеснули, когда гость повернулся к нему мордочкой. Милой рыжей кошачьей мордочкой.  
\- А почему ты воруешь? - Пауль решил не удивляться ничему, потому что это наверняка был сон. Забавный, реалистичный, но сон.  
На мордочке животного застыло несколько озадаченной выражение.  
"Я не ворую".  
Ученый почувствовал себя неудобно. Действительно, как он мог заподозрить ночную гостью в воровстве? Почувствовав его замешательство, кошка выразительно подняла голову, став похожей на рыжую фарфоровую статуэтку - воплощенная оскорбленная невинность.  
\- Прости. Тебя угостить еще чем-нибудь?  
Кошка потянулась всем телом, после чего расправила крылья и потянулась еще раз. Перепонки просвечивали в свете лампы и казались почти призрачными.  
Посетительница потупила взгляд. Определенно кошка. Вернее, определенно самочка. Кошкой она была бы, если бы не крылья. Далее маленькая нахалка грациозно развернулась и сунулась мордочкой на самое дно рюкзака.  
"Мне не добраться, ты очень далеко убрал угощение".  
Паулю показалось, что в голосе звучал некоторый упрек. Он торопливо расстегнул рюкзак, и под бдительным взглядом достал круг колбасы, которую планировал съесть, когда станет тошно.  
Гостья с видом особы королевских кровей, вынужденной терпеть мучения походной жизни, приступила к трапезе. Некоторое время они сидели в молчании. Ученый пытался разобраться, что за чудо ему снится, а кошка пыталась разобраться с колбасой. Мысли о том, что колбаса может быть кошке вредна, Пауль отмел. Снящимся существам колбаса повредить не может.  
Уничтожив половину, гостья пристально посмотрела на него.  
"Тебе пора спать. Спокойной ночи", - после чего подошла к клапану палатки, требовательно мявкнула уже вслух и ушла не прощаясь. На следующий день Пауль отметил, что сон был подозрительно реальным. По крайней мере, початая колбаса лежала ровно там, где ее оставила кошка.  
Несколько дней странное животное не приходило, появившись только тогда, когда он окончательно уверился, что это был сон и бред.  
Проснулся от того, что колючая мордочка ткнулась в щеку.  
"Чем ты меня угостишь сегодня?" - зазвучал в голове приятный женский голос.  
Пытаясь найти то, что понравилось бы животному, Пауль торопливо перерыл сумку. Наконец, нашел то, что пришлось бы по вкусу.  
\- А такие, как ты, еще есть?  
Кошка ответила на вопрос только после того, как последняя крошка угощения была съедена. Демонстративно начала вылизываться и бросила вскользь.  
"Меня недостаточно?"  
\- Достаточно, - тут же согласился Пауль, боясь обидеть гостью.  
Та снова начала вылизывать безупречную заднюю лапу.

***  
Приходила еще, все чаще, иногда даже днем. Так что он окончательно уверился, что это не просто сон. Ластясь к нему, не подпускала близко больше никого из команды. Иногда, особенно в дождь, он просыпался от требовательного мява и впускал ее в палатку. Непохожий на других, со странными интересами, он ценил одиночество. Сейчас начал ценить одиночество вдвоем.

***  
Все заканчивается, так или иначе. Пауль задумчиво взвесил получившийся рюкзак и отложил его в сторону. Придется идти одному. Но он не мог оставить исследование не законченным. Проводники отказывались пересекать долину, называя ее заповедной. Один из спутников был слишком стар. Другой сильно потянул ногу и тоже не мог идти.  
"Они не любят чужаков", - дракошка неслышно пробралась в палатку и теперь сидела на рюкзаке, как на личном маленьком троне.  
\- Не сомневаюсь.  
"И все равно пойдешь?"  
\- Да. За этим сюда и приехал. Я должен хотя бы попытаться. В конце концов, это моя работа.  
Он даже честно не испытывал страха. Легкое предвкушение, может быть, даже азарт.  
\- Ты пойдешь со мной?  
"Еще чего".  
Она определенно фыркнула. Усы при этом забавно встопорщились. Это было привычно и понятно. Даже если кто-то был рядом, то он всегда исчезал, оставив его в одиночестве. Неожиданностью были двадцать коготков, впившихся в плечо, когда дракошка чуть потеряла равновесие при приземлении.  
"Ты понесешь меня".

***  
Как всегда, без стука распахнулась входная дверь. Он давно выдал аспиранту ключи, чтобы тот не отрывал от занятий. Грохнул о полку шлем. Юноша сейчас встряхивает головой и наверняка поправляет челку, упавшую на лоб. Торопливый топот - юноша торопится, переходя на бег.  
Дракошка на коленях сонно потянулась, почесывая голову об руки и об корешок книги. Потом отвернулась к двери хвостом, чтобы дать понять посетителю, что недовольна нарушением их покоя.  
Золотым вихрем аспирант влетел в комнату.  
\- Они подписали! И даже билеты!  
Пауль прикрыл глаза. На этот раз они обязательно доберутся до скал и привезут доказательства, что драконы существуют.


End file.
